Freedom Rising
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Dystopia AU: It just wasn't fair, and Springer knew that for Air Razor's sake, he had to get her out of Iacon, and perhaps this 'Rattletrap' would help. Or at least point them towards where this 'Blurr' was. Sequel to Dealing with an attachment.


This follows _Dealing with an attachment_ and deals partly with Landspeed's reactions to who her Carrier is. Blurr's fallout is coming, I can assure you this. Though it might not in the way that you would hope. Shockwave's whispering ideas in my head, though any idea's that you readers have are welcome as well.

Cameos of Animated!Beastwars cast because there's not enough love for animated Rattletrap.

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is Landspeed. Though perhaps Springers other creator is mine as well. I don't know, yet.

There might be some OOC as well, but given the nature of the fic, I think that's to be expected.

-----

Freedom Rising

-----

"'Speed? Where have you been?" Springer asked that night, and the youngling just shrugged.

"Tor showed me my carrier." Her look of sheer contempt said it all to the Autobot youngling, and he winced. That poor carrier. To know that the sparkling it'd carried now hated it. "Kinda pathetic really. I don't know _why_ Tor keeps it around, it's so _weak and pathetic_. Hardly even worthy of being **my** carrier."

Springer wanted to punch her in the face, he really did, but that would only get him in trouble. He hated the way that things were now, hated that his optics marked him as slave, that he was treated like one, only more than that - as **_worthless_**. That his friend was starting to get on his nerves - he liked her, but now.. he wasn't so sure. "Landspeed... You shouldn't be so dismissive..."

"You wouldn't understand. You're just an Autobot!"

"But I am the product of _sparkrape_! Do you know the sheer contempt that Master gives me? Do you know the fear that you could be _sold_ at any time, to anyone, and _never_ see your Creator or sibling again? All because I am Autobot, and only by virtue that Tor**begs**, am I even still here. You **_don't_**_ know_ that fear, and it's all because of _your_ Primus dammed optics! You have a _life_ all laid out for you - a life of certainty, miss high ranking officer's daughter! Just like Skyraider does..."

"I-"

"Just shut up, Landspeed. You're just like the rest." He took off, optics burning with resentment, and anger. It just wasn't fair that she got all the good things, like SkyRaider did, and he was stuck with barely enough to survive, and even then, it was touch and go; his creator couldn't shelter him forever. At her voice calling him to stop, he bolted into a run, uncaring where he went. He just wanted away from her and her selfishness. Her kind had not grown up with the fear that his kind lived with _every single solar cycle._

As Springer ran, Landspeed looked after him, a hurt look on her face. Why couldn't he understand? Why didn't he understand that she'd rather have been told that her carrier was _dead_, than seen that pathetic, scruffed up thing that passed for an Autobot? It wasn't that she hated Autobots, but to have come from one? That made her half _slave_ - half Autobot, and she couldn't accept that. At all.

Maybe they really were two worlds apart then.

After all, he was just a slave, something to be used, and maybe her Tor was right - kindness to slaves only brought hurt. After all, her Carrier had betrayed her Tor and tried to leave, right?

Of course he had - he was Autobot. And Autobots only betrayed what kindness was shown to them.

Just like Springer had, she thought with a narrowed optic. She'd have to tell her Creator.

-----

"Springer?"

He only stopped when he heard the voice of Air Razor, and found her sitting on a bench. her wings - so similar to that of a cyberhawk, were hitched down, and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd lost yet another friend. "Yea?"

"Why you running?"

"Because... Because they will never understand. They think that it's all about them, about how terrible it is to come from an Autobot carrier, when they don't stop to think that some of their Decepticon age mates might have come from slaves as well."

"I know.... I miss Tigerhawk." She curled up. "They say that he's in the pits now. That 'cause he had blue optics that he was gonna work in the pits." _They_ were the Decepticon younglings her age.

"Oh... Air Razor..." He sat, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll find for you, I promise."

"Please? I said that my spark was his.. I don't want to go to another.. And Divebomb's been eyeing me lately." She shivered, and snuggled against her cousin, for lack of better terms. Her race really only had the basic concept of family, but there was little in the way of extend family. But she thought of Springer like a Brother.

"I promise you. I will get us out of here.. and I think that I know how.. "

"How?"

"Come with me. Tor gave me a names of mechs who might help us."

"Who?"

"Rattletrap and Blurr."

"What d'ya want?"

"H-Help.." Springer wondered if this was a bad idea as the Decepticon looked down at him, and at his side, an even larger looked on impassively, and the youngling gulped a little. Behind him, Air Razor burried her head against him, trying hard not to whimper under the penetrating stare.

"And why should we?"

"It's not for me - It's for her - for Air Razor."

Neither youngling noticed the look that both Decepticons shared, and the larger nodded. When he spoke, it was a slow, almost reptilian-gravel tone.

"very well. What is that you require?"

"I-I-Information.. o-on where to find a mech called 'B-Blurr."

"I see." The larger nodded again, uncrossing his arms, bloth younglings took a step or three back, though Springer looked like he was trying to be brave. But the fear was clear in the optics. "We can help you."

"Yea. The mech that you want - he's a speedster. Last I saw him, Shockie was carrying him down to the holding cells." Rattletrap looked them over, and a part of his spark tightened at the few glimpses that he got from Air Razor. Primus she looked so like her... Before the Vok had taken and killed her, twisting her shell into something that wasn't natural. It had been a mercy to kill it at the end of the Great War. "You'll need to get the Key from Shockrat though."

"You're not going to help?" Springer glared defiantly up at the Cons, who shook their heads.

"It is enough risk to aid you in freeing another's property."

"Autobots are not property! We will never be!"

Rattletrap laughed. "Keep dreaming kid."

Springer glared as he tugged Air Razor away, never noticing the odd look that she was throwing the pair, and the ghost of a smile before it was gone. As was she and Springer.

"You think that we did the right thing, Rodent?"

"Who knows. As you're so fond of saying, such is fate. Come on, let's get out of here. Topless bar, here I c -- URK!" Rattletrap gave a squeak of protest as the larger simply cuffed him over the head, and bodily through him over his shoulder. "OI!! I Was just joking."

"I have other such... entertainment planned that your participation is required for."

"Ohh really now?"

The raptor only smirked.

----

Kudo's if you get who his partner is. to do just that.

As always, Comments, Crits, Flames and Thoughts are welcome.


End file.
